


Stepfather(继父)

by W_Mockingjay



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_Mockingjay/pseuds/W_Mockingjay
Summary: Bandit给Blitz找了个“继母”，而Blitz对这个“继母“抱有某种妄想。





	Stepfather(继父)

正当Elias踏入家门，想把自己被选中参加校足球队队长的喜讯告诉他的父亲时，细微但突兀的声音让他浑身一震。

他迅速地跑到起居室门口，一脚踢开锁住的门，看起来比自己大不了几岁的男孩儿正在被父亲按在沙发上亲吻。听到巨大的响动，男孩儿先是抖了一下，从Elias的角度能看见他通红的耳廓，随即他羞愧又慌张地推开了Dominic。

Elias冷眼看着父亲和这个矫揉造作的小婊子站在一处，心里爆发出强烈的怒意。他知道父亲私生活混乱，但他并不在乎。毕竟在母亲去世之后，这个看起来对家庭毫不负责的男人担起了教养他的责任，并且只身扛起这个家的重担，为了纪念母亲，还把唯一一个儿子的姓氏改成了母亲的姓氏。并承诺永远都不会有其他孩子。

“Elias，这是Marius。”Dominic感受到了儿子不友善的目光。“Marius，这是Elias。”

“我不知道你有个儿子，Dom……”Marius有些慌张，这让Elias想到了他去南美旅游时看见的一种鸟，当地人管它叫Quetzal*，那个小家伙儿和面前的人一样纤细脆弱，一样声音悦耳，一样胆怯怕生。

这种既视感让Elias的内心泛起一丝异样，他感受到自己身体的深处延伸出熟悉的感觉。就好像他看见校足球队拉拉队队长用火辣的身材舞出一个个诱人的动作时一样，但其中的欣赏变成了一种负面的情绪。

他硬了，让他硬起来的人是他未来的继父。

Dominic说完自己想要与Marius结婚这句话之后，等待着Elias的暴怒——他总能安抚情绪不稳定的儿子。血浓于水，Dominic想着。Elias上了大学之后就不常看见这孩子了，矛盾总会减少，时间总会冲淡一切，就像他对他妻子的感情。

然而Elias只是皱了皱眉头，撇了句“你随意”就回房间了，Dominic觉得这有些反常，又安抚自己也许孩子年纪大了，不看重这些了。

是啊，Elias年纪足够大了，大到在卧室里一边自慰一边意淫父亲未来的伴侣，自己未来的继父。

事实证明，Marius比起继父更像一个继母，他虽然是理工学院的高材生，但并不疏于家务。原本凌乱到每周请一次清洁工的家里变得井井有条。而且和Elias猜的一样，这只小咬鹃*只是怕生，他偷窥继父的时候经常看见这只小鸟对着电脑或者手机屏幕叽叽喳喳，有时是德语，有时是英语，甚至掺杂了一些法语和Elias听不懂的语言。

看起来这只小鸟的朋友也不少。他站在窗前，眯起那双湖蓝色的眼睛，目光紧紧地追随着在院子里打电话的男孩儿。

虽然已经结为合法伴侣*，但Dominic和Marius并没有举办什么典礼，毕竟作为汉诺威最大的毒枭，抛头露面的确会带来不小的风险。

每当Dominic因为生意上的事情夜不归宿时，Elias就会注意到他父亲房间晚熄的灯光。真是单纯到愚蠢，处于青春期的男孩想。父亲明明都告诉他不会回家了，他却还在等。Elias想到这，内心又生出一丝绮念来，Marius平时这个时候会做什么？是不是被父亲压在身下，露出那细腻的皮肤——如果他多摸摸，本来象牙色的漂亮肌肤就会变成草莓奶昔的颜色。

鸟儿婉转啼叫的声音会有多动听？Elias唯一可以100%确认的就是，Marius的呻吟肯定要比鸟叫动听……

伴随着粗重的喘息声，Elias扯过纸巾擦干净了手上沾染的污渍。他突然回忆起昨天Dominic接到的那个电话，要去香港的话……最快也要三天吧。

夜色正好，城市的灯光掩盖了星星，好在月亮高悬，照亮了每一个房间。年轻的儿子无法忍耐幻想导致的欲望，他偷偷摸进了父亲的房间。他的继父，像精贵鸟儿一样美丽的小父亲睡得酣然，粉嫩的嘴唇泛着润泽的水光，跟他想象中一模一样的细腻肌肤几乎和月光一个颜色。

他甚至没有锁门，瞧瞧他对你的信任啊Elias。继子这么想着，钻进那个有着淡淡古龙水味道的被子里，是父亲常用的牌子。此时此刻，Elias才意识到自己与Dominic流着一样的血，他就像他的父亲一样温柔的把脸埋进Marius的颈窝，贪婪的亲吻着、舔舐着那块嫩肉；他的手也很宽大，就像平时和女孩们调情的时候一样探进了柔软的睡衣，Marius醒了，那个平时对他有些小心翼翼讨好着的小父亲迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，却看见面前的人并不是自己的伴侣。他瞳孔骤缩，狠狠踹出一脚。

Elias闷哼一声从床上摔了下来，但这并没有影响他的兴致。他骨子里留存着Btunsmeier家族特有的狠辣，理工学士学位此时也敌不过一个足球队队长的蛮力，Marius挣扎着，清亮的音色伴随着咒骂念出Elias的名字。这是Elias第一次觉着自己的名字念起来会那么好听，他紧紧缚住咬鹃的双翅，把它困在笼子里，让它只为自己歌唱。

“Elias，Elias！现在停下来还来得及，你不能……住、住手……你疯了！你这个疯子！”

是的，我疯了，我为我的继父疯狂。Elias舔舐着Marius的胸乳，感受到对方的身体在他呼吸下不自觉的颤抖，这种反应让他兴奋无比。他用灵活的舌头卷过敏感的褐色乳粒，粗糙的舌苔故意磨蹭着最敏感的位置——就像对那些在他身下浪叫不已的女孩们一样。虽然他的小父亲还在咒骂，但声音虚软了不少，最诚实的部位已经半勃，他满意的伸出手撑开对方紧紧并在一起的双腿，刮去铃口流出的液体，然后抹在了那张漂亮的脸蛋上。

这个动作让Marius迅速闭上了嘴，但他还是狠狠地瞪着Elias，目眦欲裂。紧接着撕裂般的疼痛感让他惨叫起来，Elias毫无征兆的强硬闯入昭示了他没有进行过同性性行为，这让Marius气愤却又哭笑不得。因为这种程度的撕裂虽然不至于手术，但Marius很清楚自己应该是流血了。

血腥味很明显，Elias也意识到自己做了什么，他停了下来，有些不知所措。Marius看着那双蓝眼睛里的迷茫和惊慌，不知为何联想到Dominic向来波澜不惊的双眼，他低声叹息，对自己法律上的继子说出了让他后悔不已的一句话。

“润滑剂在床头柜里。”

那个刚成年不久的大男孩惊喜的看着他，眸子晶亮。令人窒息的缠绵亲吻带着一丝虔诚，空气中是淡淡的血腥味和Dominic古龙水的味道，这让Marius总觉得这像个梦，梦里的他幻想自己被自己的继子强暴。

Elias……他轻轻念出这个名字来，他的继子，在他收拾完杂物之后故意弄乱自己的房间，当他去给对方收拾的时候总感到若有若无的视线跟随着自己。虽然每次他都没办法捕捉到视线的源头，但是Marius知道是谁在看他，偶尔他也会想如果最开始他遇到的人是Elias，他们会不会成为一对恋人。

也许是因为婚后生活变得平淡，追求到聪明绝顶的航空工程科技学学生对Dominic来说变得没有了挑战，开始的承诺与热恋也逐渐变质。原本成熟风趣的伴侣夜不归宿的次数越来越频繁，西服上浓郁到刺鼻的女性香水味道，洁白衬衫上显眼的口红渍似乎都在提醒着聪明的男孩儿他只是一众旧爱之一的事实。

骄傲的咬鹃必然不能接受这种背叛，但他什么都做不了，即使他是世上顶顶金贵的鸟儿，他也只能臆想一些老套的剧情与香艳的意外。

孤枕难眠的时候他的确幻想过Elias，就像现在这样。年纪小一些的男孩儿抱着年长的那个，平时在课堂把钢笔上摆弄出各种花样的灵巧手指此刻正捋动着他的性器。凉丝丝的润滑剂滴在股沟里滑溜溜的淌下去，顺着褶皱抚平伤口的疼痛，激发出另一种淫糜的感觉。如果早点遇到Elias的话……

带着薄茧的手指带着一丝小心探进后穴，Marius感到血液好像瞬间倒流聚集到自己的下半身，原本只是半勃的性器如今硬的发疼，他知道自己在渴求什么，Elias在渴求什么。男孩儿们纠缠在一起，麦色的肌肤和白色的肌肤互相包裹，Marius被Elias用三根手指操的又湿又软，名义上的继子亲吻着他的喉结，在他呻吟着放松下来的时候进入了他。

伤口的疼痛还在，但是渴求更甚。Elias一下下地挺动，一次比一次深入，像是要嵌入Marius的灵魂深处。年长的男孩儿被顶弄到呻吟声都变得破碎不堪，紧紧地抓着Elias的后背，留下一条条淡红色的痕迹。被抓伤的人根本无意在乎这点微不足道的疼痛，因为Marius的里面真的是太棒了，柔滑又紧致，好像故意吸吮一样一绞一绞的。Elias忍着射精的欲望，一次次顶在让小父亲反应最剧烈的位置，嘴里呢喃着爱语，吻过那精致的耳廓，柔软的耳垂。

在这种刺激之下，Marius哽咽着达到了高潮，Elias在对方那因为高潮绞紧的后穴里射了出来，他退出继父的身体，温凉的液体紧接着就溢了出来。红肿的穴口流淌出白浊的样子过分诱人，年轻人渡过短暂的不应期之后就再次插入了进去。

沉浸在快感中还没有缓过劲来的Marius惊喘出声，Elias被对方无意识绞紧的穴口刺激的不行，只能用力拍打那挺翘圆润到令人爱不释手的臀部让他放松。两个在欲海沉浮的年轻人把柔软的大床折腾的一塌糊涂，完全没有留意到门缝中透出的冷空气和微小的铁门开关声。

直到Dominic打开灯站在卧室门口，Marius才惊叫着钻进被子。Elias露出无所畏惧的表情，死死盯着那个真正意义上的父亲，就好像他可以为了这一切同亲父开战。

“看起来你们玩的很开心。”

 

【FIN】


End file.
